By way of background concerning some conventional systems, camera mounting systems can be useful for positioning cameras to take photographs. Camera mounting systems can be used to secure a camera in a more reliable fashion that a person could. Camera mounting systems can also be used to secure a camera in locations or in positions that a person could not achieve.
Cameras come in many configurations and styles. One type of camera is a motion-activated camera (e.g., game camera, game-security camera, animal tracking camera). A popular, but not necessary feature of motion-activated cameras is their motion detection capability. Common configurations can be programmed to take a photograph when motion is detected, or to take a predetermined length of video when motion is detected. One use for this capability can be to scout game animals (e.g., elk, deer, moose).
However, camera mounting systems carry with them a variety of deficiencies. One such deficiency conventionally associated with the use of camera mounting systems is that motion-activated cameras come in many configurations and are often not compatible with mounting system used with other styles of cameras.
Another such deficiency conventionally associated with the use of camera mounting systems is that many camera mounting systems require inserted a threaded portion of the mounting system into a wood surface, such as a tree, making mounting of a motion-activated camera on a metal structure, such as a T-post, difficult.
An even further deficiency conventionally associated with the use of camera mounting systems is that many camera mounting systems require the user to wrap a flexible element around an object, securing the flexible element to a cooperating element or to the mounting system itself, making placement of the mounting system on small diameter objects, such as small trees or T-posts, difficult or impossible.
The above-described deficiencies of today's camera mounting systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.